Make-Up Sex
by Spobytastic
Summary: Alison said break up sex was the best... What about make-up sex? SpencerxToby (one-shot)


**One shot**

* * *

They say that break up sex is the best. Alison said it, too.

But what's even better is _make up sex_.

After a short week affair with Wren Kingston once again, Spencer was sick and tired of him. Wren was a great guy, but his neediness and clingy behavior was just not what she needed when already dealing the torment of the notorious A. She needed a real man... like her ex-boyfriend Toby, who she couldn't say she didn't still love strongly. How could she forget about a guy like him, even after a brief affair with Wren?

She wanted him back. They broke up due to an argument about a day before she started another affair with Wren. Wren and her were never exclusive, but they did spend a few short moments together, kissing and whatnot. She never got over Toby before starting it up with Wren again, which was maybe the problem in the relationship. Every time she had a moment with Wren, all she did was compare it to her amazing moments with Toby. She knew it was too soon to start another relationship, so she broke it off with him once again, even though it barely started.

How did she ever choose to start another relationship with Wren? Well, she was crying for hours over her previous break up with Toby, when there was a knock on her door. Hanna knew how much she needed comfort, but her friends were all busy with plans. Since Wren had helped out at Radley, he knew a lot about treating heartbroken people. So, being the slightly not-bright girl she is, Hanna called Wren up and told him to check on Spencer.

Spencer was surprised to see him at her door. Instead of willingly helping her, he flirted with her as much as possible. Being heartbroken, Spencer accepted the first kiss he initiated, thinking that it was the end of her relationship with Toby, so she needed to move on.

After a very un-passionate relationship with the doctor, Spencer found herself at Toby's door, at his loft above the Brew. She was going to fix this. Toby knew about her new relationship with Wren, and he was not pleased. He also knew Hanna had sent him, so he was not happy with Hanna, either.

"Spencer..." he bit his lip. "What are you doing here?"

She was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Those chiseled abs of his were really causing her to drool right now... And drooling over him was the last thing she needed! She just needed comfort. Her break up with Wren was rough. He'd suddenly gone from the sweetheart doctor to a ruthless asshole the minute she said that she doesn't feel like they're working out.

"Wren and I broke up," she announced.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said, even though he didn't mean it. He wasn't sorry. He was happy that _his _woman was free from that British chick-magnet. "You can come in...well, only if you want to, that is. And yeah... I'm sorry."

She stepped into his loft, with her eyes flickering to that chiseled chest of his every now and then. She took her jacket off her shoulders, and placed it on his coat rack. She always felt comfortable when she was here, even at this time that they were broken up.

"I'm not," she said, much to his surprise. "I initiated the break up."

He was surprised and confused. He wondered if this meant anything for... him and her being together again.

"If I may ask... Why?"

"It wasn't working between us," she simply explained.

"Why?" he asked again. "What was wrong between you two?"

"Everything. Like it matters, though... He was just a rebound," she said, shrugging.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised by what she was saying. He was hopeful now.

One thing was forgotten... the argument that initiated her break up with _Toby_ was actually about Wren. How convenient was it that she started an affair with Wren immediately after her break up with Toby. That's what really ignited the flame in Toby Cavanaugh. He was _pissed_ when he found out that she started something with Wren, right after their break up.

"You knew that I was jealous and worried about your relationship with Wren, so why... _why'd_ you do it!?" Toby demanded, his anger coming back. "Was this all a fucking trick to piss me off!? Well, congratulations Spencer, it worked!"

She jumped at his sudden change in attitude, but she lit her own fire now.

"Wren was there for me when you weren't!" Spencer screamed back, feeling angry with herself _and _Toby. "You know I feel like a fucking slut because I kissed Wren, and you made me feel worse! I'm not proud of what I did with him, but Hanna sent him all the way over, and it just happened... I can't change that."

"Screw Hanna," Toby muttered.

His comment about Hanna was making her blood pressure rise. Being angry with her was one thing, but taking it out on poor Hanna was just cruel! Hanna didn't mean any harm. It's not like Hanna knows all about how Toby felt with her bringing Wren back.

"Toby, don't say something like that!" Spencer yelled. "Hanna's my friend, and she was just trying to help!"

"Spencer, I'm _sorry_. But maybe I just don't like the thought of you being with that Wren!" Toby said, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't even with you at the time that I kissed Wren!" Spencer argued. "Why does it matter, anyways? _You and I_ aren't dating, so I can kiss whoever I want!"

"You're right, you _can_. But I'm not going to let that happen," he said.

"What?" Spencer confusedly asked, squinting her eyes into small slits.

Without asking for a second chance, Toby walked right up to her and smashed his lips against hers. To no surprise, she kissed him right back. All that anger that had built up in them over the Wren fight had only sparked up more passion.

Her hands trailed down his bare chest as she deepened the kiss, kissing her with as much passion as her body could let out. She'd never kissed him like this before, throughout all the time that they dated. She didn't know if they were officially back together or anything, but this was definitely a thrill for the both of them. The intensity of their argument had just led to this intense kiss, which was a whole new level of sexy kissing...

And this thrill was definitely overwhelming for Toby. He was easily aroused by this one kiss, causing his member to harden as he pressed against Spencer. She smirked into the kiss as she felt it rising. She knew she had him where she wanted, and she was going to take advantage of that fact.

She pulled away from him suddenly, causing his blue eyed to widen as he was left there hanging, wanting more from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought we were fighting," she told him, as she sashayed behind him and looped her arms around his neck. One hand slid down so her fingertips brushed against his bare back. "You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"Can we fight like this instead?" he pleaded, wanting more. "Can't I be your boyfriend, who's just angry with you?"

She walked back in front of him, smirking. She was satisfied with her teasing. She knew he was aroused, but he didn't know that she was. She was trying her hardest to fight off the fact of how aroused she was by his kissing and those attractive abs.

"You_ wish_," she smirked. She picked up her jacket and began walking to the door, leaving him really hanging this time. "I should leave."

He furrowed his eyebrows. He was angry that she led him on like that. He wasn't letting her leave this loft without putting up a fight! She fucking _led him on_ and now was leaving him hanging? There was no way he was going to stand for this!

"You can't just leave!" he yelled, crossing his arms as he walked up to her.

"Watch me, Toby." she spat as she really prepared to leave.

It wasn't just teasing anymore.

"I'm not going to let you walk away from me like that!" He angrily shouted.

He grabbed her arm, and yanked her close to him, so their faces were inches away. Without asking for permission, once again, he slammed his lips against hers, still angry about everything. Wren, leading him on, Hanna, etc... It didn't matter. He was angry, but he was still in love.

"I love you!" Toby yelled as he pulled back from the kiss.

It was so weird saying those three emotionally intimate words in an angry manner, but he had no choice. He was angry, but he still loved her, so he wasn't letting her walk away from him.

"I hate you," she whispered. "Why do you always do this?"

He sighed and licked his lips. He thought about it for a moment.

"Because I love you!" he told her, aggressively taking her lips against his again.

They were both still angry with each other, but they had no intentions of stopping whatever this is. They didn't know if they were back together or not (they probably were), but they both knew they still loved each other. Actually, they never _stopped_ loving each other. Truth is, Toby was just jealous that Spencer would fall back into Wren's arms again if he ever had a fight with her. Funny thing is, he fought with her about exactly that, and she ended up in Wren's arms, just like he feared. He felt like an idiot for letting that happen.

So this time, he wasn't going to be an idiot and let her get away. No matter how much he pissed her off, or how much she pissed him off, they wouldn't stop loving each other. No British doctor was going to get in the way, no matter _how_ sexy.

Aggressively, he pulled Spencer's shirt up and over her head, flinging it right to the ground after he removed it. They were fiercely making out as they slowly walked towards Toby's bedroom. She shoved him so he was sitting up on the bed, and paused the make-out session so that she could begin pulling his pajama pants right down.

In seconds, his pajama pants were around his ankles. He kicked the pajama pants off, allowing them to fly off to some random place in his loft, and he had no intentions of finding out where they went right now. Tonight, he didn't need that... he just needed his girlfriend back.

As she pressed her body against his, she could feel his member, which was still hard and risen.

Not being able to control his arousal, he began undoing the button on Spencer's skinny jeans. She helped him out by sliding the tight skinny jeans down, and flicked them off of her ankles, flying off into oblivion much like Toby's pajama pants.

Her hands trailed down his chest and abs, and stopped at his crotch. He moaned when her hands reached the his hardened member, which was covered by only his boxers. When she came here today, she never expected to have him in his boxers in a couple of minutes.

They fell back on the bed, without allowing their lips to part for one god damn second! Their lips were too busy attacking each other's.

His hands were fumbling with the latch on we bra as his lips continued to attack hers. He grinned into their kissing once he finally unhooked her bra. He was satisfied, but he was still hungry for more of her.

Allowing her bra to fly off the bed, his lips parted from her lips and dove into her breasts. His tongue reached the nipple on her right breast, and he kissed it while cupping her left breast. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue and hand worked on her breasts.

Now that he had got her to an uncontrollable level of arousal, she was eager to get to action. Her hands tugged at the waistband of his boxers until she finally was successful and pulled them off. His tongue and hand retreated from her breasts, and instead, he used his hands to help remove his boxers.

Once his boxers were off, Toby was ready to remove the final barrier blocking the, from their make up sex: Spencer's panties. The blue-eyed carpenter roughly yanked her panties off, and glided his finger over her clit, causing her to yelp at the unexpected gesture.

He nipped at her neck before climbing on top of her fully so that he was hovering above her. He was about to put himself inside of Spencer...

"Condom!" She squealed in worry, not wanting any unexpected pregnancy.

He sighed in relief, glad that she remembered. He knew he would have gone in if he didn't remind her. That was too close...

"Right," he said, grabbing the foil package from a drawer and ripping it open. He had spare condoms from all the times she had 'stayed over' at his place. He always had extras just in case things were getting heated... and they usually did.

Screw Wren! This sexy carpenter was all she needed in her life!

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded her head. Before she could blink her eyes again, he thrusted into her, causing her to yelp once again. She didn't know that he was going to enter her _that_ soon!

"Oh Toby!" Spencer moaned, her fingernails digging into his bare back.

Yeah... Make up sex was _definitely_ better than regular sex.


End file.
